If You're Not the One
by CatClawz
Summary: Discontinued. Draco and Hermione struggle through six year, James and Lily have a rather eventful seventh year. Part 2 is up!
1. Part 1

Author's Note: I don't really like the Draco/Hermione pair up (I have nothing against it though), but when I heard this song it made me think of that. So if you like Draco/Hermione or if you like the song, or Lily/James couple, or you're just browsing or whatever, read this. Thank you, :D!!  
  
I have decided this takes place in 6th year for Draco and Hermione. So that there can be struggle and angst in 7th year(if I ever write that.) Lily and James are in 7th.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 'ze plot, noh-sing else, I sware!  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
The crowd swirled past Draco, moving, moving, people rushing about to get to their classes on time. And Draco stood in their midst, not caring about classes, about being late, only watching the people go by. Observing everything with his cold, stone face and ice eyes.  
  
Then a hand brushed against his, abruptly grasping it. Draco turned and saw her standing beside him, a few inches shorter than him, the perfect height. Her perfect brown eyes looked up at him from her beautiful face, which was framed by a fluffy cloud of hair. She smiled at him, and his heart leapt in his chest. He inclined his head toward her, his face like rock. But inside he was smiling so wide it hurt. She squeezed his hand before the crowd swept her away, hurrying to her next class, never one to be late. He watched her till she was torn from his view, buried by their classmates.  
  
Hermione. Her name sang through his mind. Her name, her voice, her face, it was all he could think of. Even Snape had commented on how his mind wandered lately. But he simply kept his face stony. When he was with Hermione though, his feelings threatened to spill out into the room where anyone could know. Draco knew that someday soon he would have to find time alone with her to tell...to try to explain what it was he felt whenever she was near. To tell her what he thought about when she wasn't. But a doubt nagged him always. The Doubt. What if she didn't feel the same?  
  
Over the year Draco and Hermione had grown closer. They had gone from hating absolute enemies to friends. Good friends, even. Draco had no idea when he began have romantic feelings toward her. Who had ever heard of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin falling in love? No one, as far as Draco knew. And so far no one knew about the two of them. That was the way Draco was going to keep it.  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
James met Lily just outside the Arithmancy room as the lesson ended. They walked to the Great Hall together; lunch was beginning to appear on the golden serving platters. As they sat down Sirius and Remus came bouncing in, smelling of the outdoors. They sat across from Lily and James and immediately began heaping their plates with food. Cold, late-November air drafted about the four as more hungry students entered the Great Hall.  
  
The friends sat noisily eating, talking back and forth. Sirius showed James a new spell outline he had been working on during lessons. James pointed out a few technical flaws in the spell mechanics, all the while arguing Quidditch strategies with his friend. All too soon lunch was over, and the four wouldn't be together until Transfiguration, two lessons away.  
  
In the corridor James and Lily were about to go to their separate classes when Lily suddenly back to give his hand quick squeeze. A/N: they're not hugging/kissing cuz there's teachers in that hall, and um, there'd be trouble if they did. She smiled at him and he grinned back, eyes flashing behind his glasses. Then they both hurried away to class. James' next two classes were made bearable by the thought of Lily smiling at him. Life was good he knew. Sirius and Remus were always ready for an adventure, Lily was his girlfriend, and he was learning the most amazing spells here at Hogwarts.  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
Draco stood waiting on a back staircase. He stared out the window at the lake, savoring the silence; the entire time he had stood on the stairs not a single person had gone by. He had come several minutes early to try to compose his thoughts.  
  
There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Hermione coming down the stairs toward him. She joined him at the window, looking at the water. He was looking at her.  
  
"Thank you for coming," he said. "I wasn't sure would after what I said last time."  
  
"I wasn't sure I could after last time. But I've been thinking a lot about what you told me. And I only have one thing to say." Hermione was looking out the window all the while she said this. Her expressionless tone bit Draco deep. Now she turned to him. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."  
  
She was smiling at him. He smiled back, extremely relieved. They sat on the stairs, holding hands and talking. As they sat Draco found himself wishing the moment could last.  
  
"Ow! Draco?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?" he said stupidly, as if he were waking up.  
  
"You're squeezing my hand really hard."  
  
"Sorry," he said immediately, letting go.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said shortly. He looked away.  
  
"Typical Slytherin answer," said Hermione teasingly. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything for a minute. "How are we going to keep this going, Hermione?" he asked in reply.  
  
Before she could say anything he went on. "Slytherins and Gryffindors never get together. Can you stand sneaking around so no one your house knows? Or if you tell your friends, if you tell," here his gut clenched, "Potter and Weasley about us will they believe you? Will they accept it? Or are they going to make your life a living hell?"  
  
"What about you and the Slytherins?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. What about you? Do you want to go on with this?"  
  
"Would I be sitting here with you otherwise? Besides, I think, given time, Ron and Harry could be brought around to the idea. Probably. And if they aren't, who cares? It doesn't matter."  
  
"There's a slightly larger problem than your friends." Hermione looked at him questioningly. "My father."  
  
"Oh." There was silence for several moments. It was Hermione who finally broke it. "Just what kind of a problem is he?" she asked.  
  
Draco sighed. "You already know some things about him. He's a Death Eater. And he believes every Malfoy should follow in our fathers' footsteps. So you can imagine that he'll be just thrilled about this."  
  
"A Malfoy in love with a Mudblood."  
  
"Exactly. That's why I can't tell the Slytherins either. Someone would write and tell him, and then there'd be trouble."  
  
"What would he do?"  
  
"Come and see me. I might be able to lie about it, pretend it was just a practical joke. But if he doesn't believe me...." Draco trailed off.  
  
"What would he do to you?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I'm more worried about what he'd do to you."  
  
"What if we just keep it a secret for now? Your father won't know, and we can figure out what to do when he does. I'm going to tell Ron and Harry soon; I can't keep a secret like this from them. But I can guarantee that they won't tell any Slytherins."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something more, but at that moment the spiral staircase creaked somewhere above them. Voices drifted down: Professors Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other, stupified and frozen for precious seconds. Then they gathered their wits and raced down the stairs as quietly as they could. Separating, they made for their common rooms, not daring to look at each other.  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room with a composed face and a disorderly heap of thoughts. She went to the dormitory to get her homework, then made her way to the corner of the common room where Harry and Ron sat.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked as she dropped her things on the table. "The library, I suppose."  
  
Hermione got out her work and didn't say anything. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and went back to his Transfiguration homework. The evening passed in much the same way, with Harry and Ron eventually settling down to a game of wizard's chess. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: I'm sorry Draco and Hermione aren't having a lot of...difficulties yet. But I'll try and make their story more interesting. Lily and James do a lot better in this part and their's will just keep getting better!!!! Yay!!!!! Please R&R!  
  
Part 2  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
Lily lay in her dormitory, looking at the light of a full moon that pooled across the blanket. The other girls were still working on homework; Sirius, Remus, and James were out romping around.  
  
She was thinking back on supper. As Head Boy and Girl she and James had to sit at the prefects table at every meal. They got by with simply sitting there at supper though, Dumbledore never cared. Tonight they had been exchanging messages with Remus and Sirius by way of faces and hand signs.  
  
Lily had been good friends with Sirius, Remus, and James their first two years of school. And there was little Peter Pettigrew as well. But sometime in the middle of third year they kept drifting farther and farther apart. They couldn't agree on anything. She got sick of all of them except for maybe Remus; she couldn't stand the way Sirius and James acted. But at the end of their sixth year, just before the Hogwarts Express reached London, an owl had flown up alongside the compartment she shared with her friends. The letter attached to its foot was addressed to her. She read it to herself and wouldn't let her friends see it no matter how much they asked. Lily got of the train quickly that year trying to spot the letter's writer. She just caught sight of the back of his head before he disappeared through the barrier.  
  
She and James had become boyfriend and girlfriend. They wrote back and forth over the summer. They tried all summer to meet, but couldn't manage it until it was time to buy supplies in Diagon Alley. Lily truly loved him and when they finished school they were going to stay together. They had decided not to get married right away, (a/n- they're only seventeen!) but they'd be close enough it wouldn't matter.  
  
Christmas holidays were coming up in just a week. At dinner today James had told her that his parents had written him about their plans for the holiday. They were taking James traveling with them on the Continent. In one week. In one week holidays would start and Lily would be left without him.  
  
Lily had no intention of staying with her family. While her parents were dear to her, she could not stand the thought of spending the weeks with her sister. At worst there would be no one else but Pettigrew at Hogwarts for her to talk with. Remus was always big on visiting his families on hols, and Sirius liked leaving Hogwarts too, but they had an odd way of doing it. Lately, since James and Lily had become an item, one of them would always stay behind to keep Lily company on hols if James' family wanted him home. Lily had no idea if that was happening this year, there hadn't been any discussion of it. Maybe now that James knew his family plans it would come up at lunch and they could talk about it.  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
James Potter sat staring out a hotel window in Austria. His parents were in the room next door getting ready for dinner. This was the family's second stop in Austria; over the next three weeks they would visit France, Belgium and Germany.  
  
James looked about his room. It was obviously a hotel room for all its fineness; it seemed some how devoid of life after his raucous dormitory. James once again thought of the brothers and sisters he had wished for when he was younger. Now he wished for Sirius or Remus to share the room with him. Or maybe even.... He dropped the thought.  
  
A knock came on his door. "Are you dressed for dinner, James?" his father's voice came through the barrier.  
  
"Yes," said James as he crossed the room and let himself out.  
  
"Did you lock it, dear?" his mother asked.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
The three made their way downstairs. "It is nice to be in a wizarding hotel, isn't it?" his father commented as they made their way into the dining room with James trailing a step or two behind. They were seated at a table near the edge of the room, and a few minutes later were ordering their supper.  
  
"Well then," said his father settling back in his chair. "It is good to all be together again. And soon enough you'll be finished with school, and we'll have even more time together."  
  
"Unless, of course, James has his own plans, dear," his mother added pointedly.  
  
"Actually, I had been thinking—" James began.  
  
"It's nothing to do with that Muggle-born girl is it? You not still...seeing her, are you?" James' father interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said James at the same moment that his mother said, "Godwyn!"  
  
"It's just that...well, there's better for you James. And with You- Know-Who gaining power, you have to be careful who you trust. You have to understand James, I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Are you saying that Lily's one of Voldemort's supporters?" James asked quietly. His eyes shone in anger behind his glasses.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense!" said his mother loudly. She went on in a normal tone. "Godwyn, we met the girl just a few months ago in Diagon Alley. And we've met her there before, both second and third year."  
  
Godwyn Potter was warming to his subject. "She was just a child then. Now she's older. She's going after our James, trying to reel him in with her charms and good looks. She's just some little sl—"  
  
"Don't say it," said James through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let's face it, Isobel, it would be easy for the Dark Lord to ensnare a Muggle-born. They're vulnerable, easily corrupted."  
  
"And I suppose it's impossible for such a thing to happen to a pure blood?" James said heatedly.  
  
"Godwyn, you're forgetting we just met her a few months ago. She seemed a perfectly fine young lady. She's Head Girl, for goodness sake."  
  
"These people are cunning, Isobela, capable of anything they choose. I think you're both forgetting how many people we've lost lately. Think of your uncles, James. Charles and Eduard, my brothers, both killed in horrific accidents just this past year. Are you forgetting all funerals and memorials we've attended lately, all the close friends we've lost?"  
  
"No one's forgetting, dear," James' mother broke in. "But you must remember all the good friends we've made at Hogwarts. You and I met there. You have to remember to trust your son's judgement. But enough of this; our dinner's being brought out."  
  
James stood up. "I'm afraid I've lost my appetite, Mother. Goodnight." He turned as his mother said goodnight, and ignored his father's various demands for him to sit down.  
  
James made his way back to his room, going slowly on the long route through the entire hotel. He was suddenly sick of this vacation; he wished he was at Hogwarts with his friends. He could picture quite perfectly Christmas day with them. Waking up to piles of gifts, going down to the half-empty or nearly deserted Great Hall. Having snowball fights all day and drinking hot cocoa or cider. The amazing Christmas feast in the evening. With a sigh James turned his feet toward his room. Unlocking the door and going inside, he got out one of his Quidditch books and began paging through it.  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
Lily sat at the window of the dormitory watching the crescent moon through a light snow. Christmas day was ending. It had been a wonderful day, but the absence of James tugged at her heart. He hadn't written her every day, but there had been several letters from him which were rather odd because he wasn't enjoying himself most of the time, but trying to make the whole of Europe interesting for her.  
  
His Christmas present to her had been a marvelous surprise. It was a silver lily with a crystal teardrop center on a gold chain; Lily wore it all the time now. Her present to him seemed really cheap and completely meaningless (it was a book on Quidditch), but she tried not to think on that too long.  
  
All she could think of was James in Belgium. Something her mother had said to her ages ago. Snow in Belgium, Rain in France, On and On still we go heedless of the Rain and Snow. That was it. There was snow in Belgium, Lily knew, and the moon would be shining silver on it, outside James' window far away. 


End file.
